creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Ritual des Schlaflosen
Endlos finstere Nacht. In deinen Augen scheint deren bewölkter Himmel in unmenschlich Rot getaucht worden zu sein. Deine Schritte beschleunigen sich stetig. Steigern sich ins fluchtartige Sprinten. Die kalte Luft peitscht dir unangenehm ins Gesicht. Deine nackten Füße fühlen sich in jedem weiteren Moment tauber an. All das wird von deinem Adrenalin überdeckt. Dein einziges Bestreben ist es, vor diesem Mann zu flüchten. Gegen ihn zu kämpfen wäre dein sicherer Untergang. Das alles nur, weil du ihm begegnen wolltest. Du bist ja so naiv gewesen. Früher: am Abend Du hast im Internet von diesem Mann gelesen. Die angeblich erfundene Geschichte eines jungen Serienmörders. Einer verlorenen Seele, deren Abgrund zwar tief ist, doch dort nicht zur Gänze versunken zu sein scheint. Seit jeher zieht es dich selbst zur Dunkelheit der Welt. Bist fasziniert von allem morbiden Diesseits. Jener Mörder hat innerhalb seiner Geschichte auch Gutes getan. Je weiter du in dessen Geschichte eingetaucht bist, desto inniger stieg dein Wunsch ihm zu begegnen. In gewisser Weise kannst du dich mit seinem andersartigen Charakter identifizieren. Du hast sogar mit dem Autor seiner Geschichte geschrieben. Hast ihm deinen innigsten Respekt gezollt. Wolltest wissen, wie er auf die Idee zu seiner Schöpfung gekommen ist. Dann hat er dir etwas gesagt, was dich vollkommen in Euphorie versetzt hat. Dieser Autor sagte dir, dass seine geschriebene Geschichtsfigur realer ist, als du es dir vorstellen könntest. Er hat dir erklärt, dass der Mörder seine dunkle Seite widerspiegelt. Es solle eine Möglichkeit geben, ihn zu kontaktieren. Aus der Dunkelheit des Menschen hervorzubringen. Detailliert hat er dir vor einigen Tagen, zugegebenermaßen nach einigen Überredungsversuchen deinerseits, erklärt, wie er herbeizurufen ist. Endlich ist es soweit. Bei dir Zuhause sitzend, hast du alles vorbereitet, deine Wunschbegegnung zu dir kommen zu lassen. Mit drei schwarzen Kerzen, einem Blatt Papier, Bleistift, Feuerzeug und deinem eigenen Foto auf deinem Boden ausgebreitet, bist du endlich bereit, deinem Ziel einen gewaltigen Schritt entgegenzutreten. Die Kerzen stellst du im Dreieck vor deine geschlossene Zimmertür. Penibel achtest du darauf, dass nichts Brennbares in der unmittelbaren Nähe zu finden ist und, dass die Kerzen fest stehen. Eine nach der anderen zündest du an. Das Foto, welches dich lächelnd zeigt, legst du in die Mitte des eben entstandenen Dreiecks. Mit jedem Arbeitsschritt, beginnt dein Herz wilder zu schlagen. Deine zarten Hände zittern wie Espenlaub. Es legen sich, trotz jener Aufgeregtheit, Zweifel über die Wirksamkeit deines Handelns. Mit einem heftigen Kopfschütteln wirfst du all diese störenden Gedankenhindernisse ab und fährst mit deinen Vorbereitungen fort. Du kannst es kaum erwarten, dass ''ER ''leibhaftig vor dir steht. Auf das Blatt schreibst du in großen Druckbuchstaben, mittels deines Bleistiftes, den Namen des Objekts deiner Begierde. Auf deinen aufgeregten Händen bildet sich Schweiß. Mit zittriger Stimme liest du deinen Ritualtext vor. "Im Dunkel der Nacht, über uns der Schlaflose wacht. So lad ich dich ein, in mein finsteres Heim. Strecke deine kalte Hand - Nimm alles Leben als Pfand". Als du endest, wartest du einige ewigwirkende Sekunden ab. Horchst genauestens in die Stille deines leeren Zuhauses hinein. Deine Eltern sind heute Abend auf irgendeiner Tanzveranstaltung. Keine auffälligen Geräusche, die das Eindringen eines Fremdlings ankündigen würden. Noch einige Zeit lang sitzt du vor dem leuchtenden Dreieck und hoffst zutiefst, dass doch noch etwas geschieht. Doch nichts passiert. Du stellst frustriert fest, dass dich dieser Autor lediglich an der Nase herumgeführt hat. Sich wahrscheinlich gerade bei seinen Autorenkollegen über dich kaputtlacht. Hastig pustest du die Kerzen aus, schaltest dein Licht wieder an und räumst mit einer Mischung aus Wut und Trauer dein Zimmer auf. Entschlossen beschließt du, dass du diesem Arschloch von Autor morgen ordentlich die Meinung geigen wirst. Als deine Aufräumaktionen enden, beginnst du in regelmäßigen Abständen ausgiebig zu gähnen. Deine Handyuhr zeigt dir 21:15 an. Ungewöhnlich früh für dich, um so müde zu sein. Schulterzuckend schaltest du dein Licht aus und legst dich in dein Bett. Umso besser, denn je eher du schläfst, desto eher kannst du diesem Autor alles an seinen arroganten Kopf knallen. Der Schlaf holt dich rasch ins Land der Träume. Du träumst von einer dunklen Straße. Dort findest du dich Barfuß wieder. Vor und hinter dir scheint diese unbefahrene Stadtstraße ins Unendliche zu führen. Links und rechts von dir befinden sich Häuser, deren sämtliche Fenster kein Zeugnis von Leben innerhalb der Gebäude abgeben. Keine Vorhänge oder sonstige Verzierungen. Auffällig ist die absolute Stille an diesem Ort. Kein Geräusch, welches die Anwesenheit anderen Lebens aufzeigen könnte. Dein Blick richtet sich gen Himmel. Er ist in ein tiefes rot gefärbt. Unmut breitet sich in deinem Inneren aus. "Du hast mich gerufen.", hallt eine männliche markante Stimme zu dir herüber. Dein Herz setzt einen Schlag lang aus, während du hastig herumwirbelst. In einiger Entfernung kannst du etwas erkennen, das dir schlagartig deinen Atem raubt. Eine vom Dunkel der Nacht verfinsterte Silhouette, dessen Augen auf unnatürliche Weise leuchten. Dein Herz rutscht dir augenblicklich in die Hose. Du erkennst diese Augen. Weißt, zu welchem Individuum sie gehören. Nur kannst du es nicht glauben, dass er tatsächlich zu dir gekommen ist. Zögerlich gehst du ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu, doch gerätst du außerordentlich schnell ins Stocken. Du traust dieser Situation keineswegs. "Was willst du von mir?", durchbricht der schlaflose Mörder mit den verschiedenen farbigen Augen die Stille des Dunkels. Du möchtest etwas erwidern. Ihm sagen, wie sehr du dich freust ihn zu sehen. Und dennoch schleichen sich Angstgefühle neben deine Euphorie, denn du hast trotz allem nicht vergessen, was diesen Mann auszeichnet. "I-Ich.", beginnst du zu stammeln und gleichzeitig setzt sich die Silhouette in Bewegung. Kommt langsamen Schrittes auf dich zu. Die verschiedenfarbigen Augen scheinen über dem Boden zu schweben. "Ich will dich treffen.", schaffst du mutig hervorzustoßen. Der dunkle Umriss hält inne. Einige lange Momente herrscht erneut absolute Stille. Dann erschallt ein bestialisches, fast schon hysterisches Lachen, sodass dein Blut gefrieren lässt. Irgendetwas in dir gibt dir die Anweisung zu rennen. Du weißt nicht genau, woher dieser Impuls dringt, aber er besiegt jegliche andere Gedanken. Keuchend setzt du dich in Bewegung, um vor dem ehemaligen Objekt deiner Begierde zu flüchten. Der erste Schulterblick hinter dich zeigt jenen Mörder, der auf den Namen "Sleepless" hört. Dieser ist einfach stehen geblieben. Einzig sein unheilschwangeres Gelächter hallt durch die endlos langen Straßen dieses merkwürdigen Ortes. Dein Impuls, dich in Bewegung zu halten will nicht abebben. Zweiter Schulterblick hinter dich. Das schlaflose Ungetüm folgt dir mit langsamen Schritten. "Wo willst du denn hin? Dachte du wolltest mich treffen?", ruft er dir mit vor Spott triefender Stimme hinterher. Dein Herzschlag beschleunigt sich sekündlich. Eiskalte Angst erfriert deinen Geist. Panisch ziehst du das Tempo deiner Laufgeschwindigkeit an. Egal wie viele Meter du auch zurücklegst, die Straße scheint kein Ende, geschweige denn eine Abzweigung zu nehmen. Dritter Schulterblick hinter dich. Ein Schreckensschrei, welcher seinesgleichen sucht, entfährt dir, als du erkennst, dass Sleepless direkt hinter dir läuft. Du kannst nun auch endlich sein Gesicht erkennen. Es ist jugendlich und durch sein animalisches Grinsen regelrecht furchterregend entstellt. Er wirkt wie ein Raubtier, dessen Beute just in diesem Augenblick durch die Straßen dieser Geisterstadt rennt. Schreiend reißt du deine Augen auf. Orientierungslos und nur langsam realisierend, was da gerade geschehen ist, liegst du in deinem schweißdurchnässten Bett. Du brauchst einige Augenblicke, um wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Dir ist, als seist du gerade wirklich diese große Distanz gelaufen, doch tust du es ziemlich schnell als Albtraum ab. Dein Blick fällt auf die leuchtenden Zahlen deiner Handyuhr. 01:20 Uhr. "Was für ein Traum.", hauchst du zu dir selbst, als du dich müden Blickes in deinem Zimmer umschaust. Als dein Blick jedoch aus dem Fenster fällt, entfährt dir ein "Was zum Teufel." Der bewölkte Nachthimmel ist in ein düsteres Rot getränkt. Es wirkt auf dich, als hätte man die Wolken in weinrote Farbe getaucht. Du bemerkst ein unregelmäßiges Leuchten, auf der Straße, welches von deinem Zimmerfenster aus zu sehen ist. Grün und Blau. Erschrocken trittst du einen Schritt vom Fenster weg. Irgendetwas stellt dir beim zurückgehen ein Bein. Du fällst unsanft zu Boden. Ehe du realisieren kannst, was da gerade passiert ist, findest du dich auf einer verlassenen Straße wieder. Über dich beugt sich das grausam grinsende menschliche Monstrum, dessen leuchtende Augen nach Blut lechzen. Sleepless' Gesicht ist Deinem so nahe, dass seine schulterlange Haare beinahe deine Wangen berühren. So hast du dir das Treffen mit Sicherheit nicht vorgestellt.. Pure Angst rinnt durch deine Nervenbahnen, wie ein Gift, welches dich langsam, doch zu lähmen beginnt. "Ja du hast mich zu dir gerufen. Glaubst du, dass ich Höflichkeitsbesuche abhalte? Dass wir ein nettes Gespräch führen?", sagt der grausam lächelnde Serienmörder, dessen leuchtende Augen die deinen blenden. Reflexartig schließt du sie. Der Fakt, dass du nicht mehr sehen kannst, was als nächstes geschieht, erzeugt in dir eine ungreifbar starke Angst. "Aber. Der Autor.", beginnst du, allen Mut zusammennehmend. "Hat dir gesagt, wie man mich herbeiruft? Damit hat er dich mir ausgeliefert.", beendet Sleepless mit hörbarem Genuss deinen begonnen Satz. Etwas Kaltes berührt deine Wange. Du kennst seine Geschichte. Weißt, mit welcher Waffe er vorzugsweise tötet. Skalpelle. Stechender Schmerz durchdringt deine Synapsen. Seine scharfe, dünne Klinge dringt in dein zartes Wangenfleisch ein. Schmerzerfüllt schreist du dir deine gottverdammte Seele aus dem Leib. Die Gesichtsbewegung, die du währenddessen gezwungenermaßen ausführst, bewegt das Schmerzinstrument unkontrolliert, was deine Pein in ein grausames Maximum treibt. Dein Schrei wird immer intensiver und endet damit, dass du erschrocken deine Augen aufreißt. Weiche Unterlage. Vertraute Decke, die deinen zitternden Körper wärmt. Du liegst wieder in deinem Bett. Dein Oberteil ist vom Schweiß vollkommen durchnässt. "Was zum Teufel ist hier los? Wieder nur ein Traum?", sprichst du vollkommen verwirrt zu dir selbst. Dein Handy beginnt zu klingeln. Ein Schreckensschrei entfährt dir als Reaktion auf diese unvorbereitete Geräuschkulisse. Es ist dein Weckton. Du kannst dich absolut nicht daran erinnern, dir den Wecker gestellt zu haben. Die Uhr zeigt: 03:30 an. Verschlafen stellst du den quälenden Ton aus und dein Blick fällt auf das Hintergrundbild des Handybildschirms. "Oh mein Gott..", wimmerst du, als du dein eigenes Abbild erkennst. Eine tiefe, blutende Schnittwunde "ziert" deine Wange. Genau dort, wo dich Sleepless in deinem Traum malträtiert hat. Vorsichtig streichst du über die Stelle auf deiner Wange. Deine Haut fühlt sich uneben an, als hättest du dort... "Wie gefällt dir dein Narbengewebe?", spricht die markante Stimme Sleepless' hinter dir genüsslich. Ein eisig kalter Schauer überkommt deinen von Unruhe gepeinigten Körper. "Was willst du von mir!?", schreist du den schlaflosen Mörder verzweifelt an. Du spürst, wie deine Psyche durch all den Druck zu bersten droht. "Werde mir das nehmen, was du mir versprochen hast. Alles Leben als Pfand. Du gehörst mir.", erwidert Sleepless mit düsterer Genugtuung und kommt einen Schritt auf dich zu. Tränen der Angst rinnen über dein Gesicht. Sleepless wird sich ausgiebig Zeit für dich nehmen. Wird dich brechen. Körperlich und seelisch. Alles nur, weil du ihm nur einmal begegnen wolltest. Und sag mir, liebes Mädchen. War es das wirklich wert? Bist du wirklich bereit diesen Preis zu bezahlen? Ist dein Fanatismus gegenüber Serienmördern wirklich so groß, dass du dich dafür aufgeben möchtest? Sleepless ist realer, als manch einer zu glauben vermag... Leb wohl. Du warst ja so naiv. Und wieder einmal eine Nachricht einer Neugierigen, voll von Fragen, nach dem wohl bekanntesten Wesen, dem ich je das Leben schenkte...ich brenne vor Neugierde, ob auch sie mein finsterstes Werk zum Leben zu erwecken vermag.? Autor: Lord Maverik Kategorie:Ritual Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Empfohlene Pastas